Misdirection
by Soul Guardian Dragon
Summary: Four people with no purpose meet by chance and resolve to find that purpose- by forming an "unbreakable" team and showing the world who's boss... Only, the world is harder to boss around than you might think. And it doesn't help that there's a 5,000 year deadline hanging over their heads... Look out, Team Eternal.
1. Prologue: Lore

This is essentially the lore of this story and RoA-P, once I redo RoA-P (because I am really not satisfied with how I portrayed Ash's character...). It's basically me sorting out the whole "11 Dimensions" thing from GX, by using some stuff from 5Ds and the original to make my own somewhat-unique background to the whole spirit thing. Funnily enough, I have yet to watch the entirety of the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX or 5Ds. I'm essentially going off of what I know from what I've watched so far and the official wikia. This isn't the actual story, but it is based on the actual story, and applies to the two fanfictions I'm doing.

I might add more to this once I think up more, but for now this is adequate. It may be awhile until I post the actual first chapter, so this is kind of just teasing everyone who cares to read the story.

* * *

><p>The universe is vast and unending, but in it exist 11 different "dimensions", so to speak. In-between is empty space, with all the things that come with empty space, like stars, planets, meteors, and other spacey things. The In-Between has little known life, other than the Light of Destruction, which occasionally influences the 11 dimensions in pursuit of greater power.<p>

The 11 Dimensions are spread out almost randomly, but in a circle of 9 around a central two. The central two dimensions are known as The Spirit World and The Human World. They act almost as hubs, with the ability to link to any of the other 9 dimensions or each other (most commonly each other, considering how close they are).

**The 11 Dimensions:**

1. The Human World

2. The Spirit World

3. The Idyllic Realm

4. The Desert Wastes

5. Neo Space

6. The Gravekeeper's Dimension

7. The Dark World

8. The Risen Plane

9. The Malefic Realm

10. The World of Darkness (not to be confused with The Dark World)

11. The Unknown Dimension

The first dimension houses humans and solely humans, though duel monsters/spirits are known to frequent it from time to time. There are other animals, too, but technically they can't be considered spirits.

The second dimension is the inverse of the first- it houses solely monster spirits, and on rare occasions humans pay the second dimension a visit. Partly due to its central location, this is also where the Spirit Council is located. The Spirit World's representative on the Council is none other than The Spirit World's ruler: Ancient Fairy Dragon.

The third dimension is probably the smallest, and is known as the Idyllic Realm because it is populated by only the weaker duel monster spirits. It also is the dimension with the least conflict, and one of the few that is protected from the influence of the Light of Destruction. The Idyllic Realm has a member on the Spirit Council- Kaibaman.

The fourth dimension used to be very similar to The Spirit World, but unfortunately during the Atlantis conflict it was reduced to a barren wasteland. It is said that before the Leviathan was destroyed once and for all, this was where it was sealed (though this has yet to be proven). Due to the Orichalcos' lasting influence, many of the monster spirits that can survive in the wasteland are malicious. The ones that aren't live in a secluded oasis that has remained untouched by the corruption. The Desert Wasteland has a representative on the Spirit Council- Guardian Eatos.

The fifth dimension is home to the Neo Spacians, a race of anthropomorphic animal-like spirits. It is one of the largest and least-explored dimensions (at least, according to outside spirits- the Neo Spacians have likely already explored their abode, but have yet to provide information on the subject). Neo Space has a representative on the Spirit Council- Aqua Dolphin.

The sixth dimension is home to the civilization of the Gravekeepers. The Gravekeepers have both human and spiritual ties, so they cannot be catagegorized as either, or neither (and thus, do not have a representative on the Spirit Council). The sixth dimension has strong ties to the first and second, which supports the theory that the three were once one...

The seventh dimension is home to two factions: the Fiends and the Knights. The two have warred for who-knows how long, though the Fiends have somehow always had the upper hand in the conflict. The Dark World has a representative on the Spirit Council- Chaos Sorceror, who is technically neither a Fiend or a Knight.

The eighth dimension is known as the Risen Plane due to the fact that most of the god-level monsters such as Exodia are sealed here to prevent disaster. It's fairly barren and unpopulated, except by the beings locked away. It has a representative on the Spirit Council- Athena, one of the less-radical (and less powerful) beings native to Risen.

The ninth dimension, known as the Malefic Realm, is the exact opposite of the Spirit World. It houses twisted versions of the monster spirits in the second dimension, that are oppositely aligned and deformed by black and white armor. It is the epitome of distortion.

The tenth dimension is the most unsavory of them all- The World of Darkness. Every monster dwelling within is downright evil. It also is the home of the Earthbound Immortals, and humans often call the dimension "the Underworld", as the darkest souls remain there for eternity to rot in the shadows, eventually becoming unrecognizable.

The eleventh dimension is unknown- no spirit or human can give any account of it, and it has never before been reached.

It is unknown why the souls of those who have "sinned" beyond redemption are banished to The World of Darkness, or how- theories include the souls being drawn there by the Earthbound Immortals, or a far more extensive theory explaining that human souls become monster spirits after death, and are sent to one of the other ten dimensions depending on how they lived (this makes sense, considering that every human seems to have a counterpart spirit).

The Spirit Council is the only inter-dimensional force that is widely accepted by those in the known dimensions (that aren't corrupted by the forces of evil). It is made up of representatives from 6 different dimensions that vote on matters crucial to the known dimensions. While The 11 Dimensions have their own governing systems (the more civilized ones, anyways), most accept the authority of the Council and at least will consider what the Council suggests as an ideal course of action. It is located in the Spirit World. The Spirit Council is called as such because only monster spirits are allowed to become members. This means that humans and Gravekeepers are not eligible. Spirits native to the Malefic Realm, the World of Darkness, and most from the Desert Wasteland are also forbidden.

**Members of the Spirit Council:**

Ancient Fairy Dragon (The Spirit World)

Chaos Sorceror (The Dark World)

Guardian Eatos (The Desert Wasteland)

Athena (The Risen Plane)

Aqua Dolphin (Neo Space)

Kaibaman (The Idyllic Realm)

Recently it has been discovered that a race of spirits technically native to The Human World exist in-between Dimension 1 and Dimension 2- they are called the Yang Zing. Not much is actually known about them, as they keep to themselves.

**Map of the Universe:**

Available on my profile.

* * *

><p>So, yeah... that's the essential lore being his fanfic and RoA-P. Tried to have the Map of the Universe make sense to the events in the anime, such as the Light of Destruction being near the dimensions that were most affected by it in GX. I couldn't find anything in the three about the eleventh dimension, so I just put it as unknown. There's probably an explanation in Zexal or something, but I haven't even watched the first episode of that series yet.<p>

As I said, this is subject to change whenever I think of something else. If you see anything that doesn't make any sense, please say so. Doesn't mean I'll necessarily do anything (as I've wasted several minutes of my existence working on this already), and anyways, this IS a fanfiction, and isn't designed to be overly-accurate to the actual events in the anime... but it'll give you an excuse to give me feedback, right? Right.


	2. Chapter 1

Here we are! The proper first chapter of my new story. I'm hoping I'll actually finish this one... I've put a lot into it so far, so I think I will. I'm not going to promise a regular schedule of posting- I haven't even written up chapter 3 yet. Reviewing will encourage me to update faster, but no guarantees. This story, as its summary implies, is centered around 4 of my OC's, but the original 5Ds characters will appear as side characters. This is literally a combination of story ideas from RoA-N, RoA-P, RoA-M, and RoA-D. I knew I wasn't going to finish them all, so I just crammed all the ideas into one super story. I will complete RoA-P, but I'm going to have to come up with a new plot for it. Some ideas from that story can be seen in this one. Nameless I will not continue, and I'm going to take it down shortly.

I tried to make the chapters longer- this seems like a decent length to me, I guess.

I may have more to say later... Heck, I might even edit this chapter to say it if I feel impatient. All depends. Anyways, enjoy!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 1:

The colored stones, arrow- shaped piece of glass and other miscellaneous bits clattered onto The Tyrant's table in a jumble only he could decipher. The lightbulbs that illuminated the room jutted out of the walls like torches.

One of the four cloaked figures in the room sat on a high-backed chair on the other side of the wooden table. The other two were engaged to the left in a practice duel on the floor.

"Well? What does it say?"

The Tyrant looked up at his leader sharply, though his face was hidden behind the red mask he wore.

"'It' says that they'll be here before tomorrow." There was a hint of a sour mood in his tone.

His leader, wearing a black mask, scoffed. "Why so glum? I thought you loved a good duel."

"I do- but don't call them 'it'!" The Tyrant gathered his bits into a velvet pull string sack and yanked it shut. "They have names."

"Like I'm going to call a damn rock 'Slipstream'. Gimme a break…"

The Wrath looked up from the ongoing match. His green mask accented the pitch-black eye slits. "Lay off each other- Sae, what do you think?" Saedasaka walked over to her subordinate, who showed her his hand. She silently gestured to two of the cards, gave him a thumbs- up and turned to The Tyrant- only to find he had left.

Without turning: "He's been more cranky than usual, huh? What say you, Spirit?"

The Spiritwatcher looked down at her field and nodded silently, knowing Saedasaka didn't need to see or hear to sense.

"I wish he had used his deck to predict it… Much more accurate…" Sae mumbled.

"You know how he is- loves to show off," The Wrath remarked, as he implemented the strategy Sae had suggested. The Spiritwatcher sighed as her lifepoints plummeted to zero.

Saedasaka immediately walked over and examined Spirit's hand and field.

"Spirit! Why didn't you set this?" She growled, holding out the trap that had been in Spirit's hand. "You would have totally defused Wrath's strategy!"

Spirit winced and looked down. "I thought his set card was Yang Zing Prana- and I was hoping I'd survive the turn…" She fingered her blue mask nervously.

Sae groaned tiredly. "Dammit, Spirit… You can't learn unless you take chances. And you can't win unless you know how to recover from mistakes! You can do the latter, but you're too cautious…"

Wrath stood, and placed a hand on Saedasaka's shoulder. "No need to be so harsh, Sae- she was right. I did have Prana set."

Saedasaka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "...Then again, you're very accurate when surmising the cards your opponent has to counter you with…"

"That's because she can speak to the spirits in our decks." Wrath let his leader's shoulder go and helped Spiritwatcher up. "Shouldn't we prepare for Team Satisfaction?"

"No need- I already have." The Tyrant grumbled as he entered the main hall.

"Great. You all know what to do, correct?"

Three concealed heads nodded.

"Then do it. There's one for each of us to obliterate… Let's do it in style."

The four figures separated- three departed from the main hall to separate rooms…

One remained, idly lounging in the throne-like chair next to the beaten table.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The Wrath peered out from his position in the front room. No movement. The afternoon sun barely shed any light on what once was the headquarters of an industrious company. It had since been repurposed. It only had 3 stories, and was shadowed by the other ruins around it.

The front room contained dilapidated benches, chairs and a receptionist's desk that had seen better days. The members of Team Eternal didn't frequent the front room, mostly because of the person-shaped burn mark on one of the cracked walls.

It was widely accepted, by anyone that knew Saedasaka, that upsetting her was at the top of the "Do Not Do- Ever" list. The burn mark served as a memento to the last person to make that mistake. The other three members of Team Eternal had their own infamy, but it failed to equal that of their leader.

The other two floors of Team Eternal's base were different from the first- the second was a maze of old cubicles, and the third was where the Team slept, ate, and thrived.

Wrath looked out the front window again, and felt his heart beat faster. Four distant figures were heading directly for the building. He smiled slightly from behind his mask. There was plenty of time for him to pick his opponent from the lot, and he hoped to pick wisely.

Wrath whispered an almost inaudible phrase, and almost immediately heard a familiar deep voice chuckle in his mind.

"What is your question, young master Wrath?"

Wrath smirked.

"Who among them is my best match?"

There was silence, almost static, from the other side. He waited patiently, knowing that the otherworldly beings he communed with each had their own quirks, and were entitled to them.

Finally, as the figures grew near: "The boy with raven hair… He is best as your foe."

"So be it."

Wrath stood and filled the doorway- he boasted a solid height of 6 feet and a sound girth. Not overweight, but definitely the muscle of Team Eternal. A few stray locks of his black hair stuck out along the sides of his brilliant green mask. Other than that, his features were indiscernible.

The four members of Team Satisfaction stopped short of the entrance and observed The Wrath of Team Eternal.

Wrath grinned from inside his mask as he pointed to the spiky, raven-haired member of the opposing team. "You. You will be my opponent."

The teen narrowed his eyes but nodded. One of his teammates, with silvery-blue hair, looked to him.

"You can handle this, Yusei?"

A nod.

"Good." The Wrath let the other three pass into the building, ignoring the looks from the other two members. He was only surprised when what looked like a handcuff attached to a cable grasped his duel disk.

"Just a precaution." Yusei said, with a slight smirk. Wrath nodded at his opponent. Regardless of the cuff, he was confident in his abilities.

"You ready?.. Who are you, anyways?" Wrath scoffed, the sound coming out distorted and muffled.

"I am the Wrath of Team Eternal. Yourself?"

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

"Then let us begin." Yusei nodded, and they drew their respective hands.

"Duel!"

**Yusei LP:** 4000

**Wrath LP:** 4000

"I will take the first move," Wrath rumbled, swiftly drawing. After a glance and a nod, he removed two cards from his hand.

"I normal summon Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing!" A horned dragon with a tiger stripe pattern and red, glowing eyes burst from the earth, the solid vision doing fantastic justice to the card.

**Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing:** 1600/0

"I set a card and end my turn."

"Draw! I normal summon Speed Warrior!" A bipedal robot with wheels on the bottom of its feet slid into position, ready to assault.

**Speed Warrior:** 900/400

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Wrath snorted.

"This! During the battle phase, Speed Warrior's attack power is doubled! Go, Hypersonic Slash!" Speed Warrior dealt a ferocious kick to Bi'an, who crumpled under the force of the blow.

"I activate the continuous trap, Yang Zing Creation! Whenever a monster I control is destroyed, I can special summon one Yang Zing monster from my deck! And Bi'an's effect activates too! Meaning I get to special summon another Yang Zing monster from my deck, this time in defense position! So come on out, Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing and Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing!"

**Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing:** 2200/0

**Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing:** 0/2000

Taotie was a behemoth- six muscular limbs supporting a massive, dragon-like creature with red, glowing eyes like Bi'an. Jiaotu had the consistency of a ghost, many parts of his body being see-through. What wasn't see-through were the plates of armor surrounding him. Black particles rose around him at random, and unlike the other two Yang Zing monsters, Jiaotu had black pupils, though his eyes were still blood red.

Yusei frowned, set two cards, and ended his turn. Wrath's chuckle was not a rumble, though it was just as intimidating.

"Draw. Ah… I forgot to mention… Jiaotu? Yeah. He's a tuner." Wrath could have sworn Yusei's face paled, though he was already pale to begin with.

"I tune my Jiaotu with my Taotie! Malicious tidings brought here by a fallen star, awaken in the heart of man! Synchro summon! Break out, Yazi, Wickedness of the Yang Zing!" A massive monster resembling a combination of Taotie and Jiaotu flew from the darkness created in the synchro summoning and landed with a massive crash onto the pavement. The red, black-tinged lightning surrounding it seemed to come from the hoola-hoop ring around its abdomen.

**Yazi, Wickedness of the Yang Zing:** 2600/2100

"Now, Yazi, attack! Malice Surge!" A surge of the red lightning from the ring concentrated and then blasted Speed Warrior to nothing, striking Yusei as well.

**Yusei LP:** 2300

"I'll set a monster and end my turn." Wrath looked down at his hand. Regardless of what the kid pulled, he was history- Wrath didn't need an otherworldly entity to tell him that.

"Then it's my turn- draw!" Yusei gazed at his draw with a sort of fondness Wrath couldn't properly describe, and then turned his gaze back to Wrath.

"I summon the tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" An orange robot with a white scarf spun onto the field, looking quite chipper.

**Junk Synchron:** 1300/500

"Now his effect activates, allowing me to special summon Speed Warrior back onto the field! And I think you know what that means!" Speed Warrior spun back in style, and Wrath felt curiosity blooming. '_This kid has a synchro monster?_'

"I tune my Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior! Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" A blue robot with the same scarf as Junk Synchron and what could be interpreted as brass knuckles on one hand appeared, this time from a burst of light opposed to Yazi's darkness.

**Junk Warrior:** 2300/1300

"I hope you're going to pull something else, because in its current state, that monster is in a position to do jack shit." Wrath found Yusei to be unfazed.

"I am- I activate the trap, Graceful Revival! This allows me to bring back Speed Warrior once again! And thanks to Junk Warrior's effect, he gains the attack power of Speed Warrior!"

**Junk Warrior:** 2300/1300 - 3200/1300

This time it was Wrath who was unfazed. No matter how many monsters Yusei destroyed, more would come to take their place.

"Junk Warrior, attack Yazi with Scrap Fist!" Yazi bellowed as he was demolished.

"The effects of Yang Zing Creation and Yazi, Wickedness of the Yang Zing activate, allowing me to summon a Yang Zing monster and a Wyrm-type monster from my deck! Come forth, Taotie and Night Dragolich!" Taotie and what appeared to be a dragon's skeleton appeared.

**Night Dragolich:** 1700/0

"Wyrm-type? I've never heard of that." Wrath nodded.

"Yep- it's fairly unique and rare. Mine is the only deck in existence with Wyrms."

"Interesting. Good luck- I end my turn."

Wrath smirked and drew. "I don't need luck. And by the way- Night Dragolich's effect activates! Any monster, except for Wyrm-type monsters, that was special summoned is switched to defense position. Meaning your Junk Warrior's attack boost is wasted! Also, your monster's defense points are reduced to zero!"

**Junk Warrior:** 3200/0

"Nice."

"Thanks." Wrath examined his cards. Night Dragolich at level 4, Taotie at level 5, and a set Masked Chameleon at level 4. He had everything he needed…

"I flip summon the tuner, Masked Chameleon!" An iridescent chameleon with a jeweled mask clambered into view, his entire body flickering in the shade of the buildings around them.

"Now I tune my Masked Chameleon with my Night Dragolich! Starlight, shine on the heart of man and reveal goodwill towards all! Synchro Summon! Break out, Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing!" A golden draconic creature with a mane of long, maroon strands and massive horns burst from a surge of light and floated above the battlefield majestically. Baxia glowed, lighting up the area.

**Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing:** 2300/2600

"Now I activate her effect! I can shuffle into the deck a number of cards on the field equal to the number of different attributes of the monsters used to summon Baxia- in other words, say goodbye to Junk Warrior and Speed Warrior!"

Yusei frowned as his cards left the field, leaving him with only a facedown as defense.

"Prepared to admit defeat?" Wrath chuckled at the defiant look on Yusei's face.

"Til' the bitter end we fight."

"Very well then. Taotie, attack him directly- Dark Hug!" Wrath snickered as Taotie charged over to Yusei and literally hugged the life out of him. Yusei staggered to his feet, obviously shaken by the hologram's ferocity.

**Yusei LP:** 100

"Baxia, end this! Superficial Radiance!"

The glow around Baxia intensified, but as it did, a trap card flipped open.

"I activate my trap- Card Defense! By discarding one card, I can negate your attack- and then draw a card."

"Well, you survive the turn, at least. I'll end mine with a card facedown."

Wrath waited patiently as Yusei drew and examined his hand. It was a crucial moment- he had endured many like moments, where a single card could make or break you.

"I set a card and end my turn."

Yusei looked resigned- but not necessarily defeated. Wrath didn't even bother looking at the card he had drawn.

"Taotie, attack!"

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This stops your attack, and instead of being sent to the graveyard I can set it once again!"

Wrath felt solemn. He had not drawn what he needed- and had not given up. Yusei was definitely a foe deserving of respect.

"Baxia, end this- for real! Superficial Radiance!"

**Yusei LP:** 0

**Wrath:** WIN

Wrath watched in mild surprise as the cable and handcuffs connecting the two duel disks totaled Yusei's, and quickly detached the other cuff from his.

"Good duel. You're better than many that I've faced." Wrath assisted Yusei to his feet, who nodded his thanks.

"Definitely- you're one of the best I've ever seen for certain." Wrath felt a modest smile creep onto his face.

"I'm nothing compared to our leader, but thank you."

"Who is your leader, anyhow? Nobody really knows anything about you guys, except that you all have both the guts and the skill to each duel your way out of a straightjacket. And I'm pretty sure your name isn't actually Wrath..."

Wrath shook his head. "Unfortunately, my leader has forbidden us from revealing such things… Well, I could tell you my name…" Yusei looked up at Wrath with interest, and Wrath felt any resolve he had of keeping that information secret crumble.

"My name… is Oshimo. Oshimo Ananji."

"It's a pleasure." The two exchanged a solid handshake.

"Guess you can't attach a face to that name?" Oshimo sighed. He didn't really like it- how he had to keep his face concealed. But if he didn't, then he'd never be able to walk the streets in peace. Someone would always be after him.

"No can do. I'll just leave you to guess." Yusei chuckled.

"That's alright- I get it." A loud roar echoed from above the two, prompting them to look up curiously.

"Hmmm…" Oshimo stared at a particular 2nd story window thoughtfully. "It would seem that my other two teammates have been engaged. Not our leader, though… That's a good thing."

"Why is that?" Oshimo winced at Yusei's question. _When you talk to beings in different dimensions part of the day, you start talking to yourself the entire day, and that's just messy…_

"She's… just… dangerous, is all. I'm hoping that your other two teammates will be defeated before your leader meets mine…"

Yusei looked at him, with both skepticism and curiosity- enough to make Oshimo squirm slightly.

"I'm sorry… We'll just have to wait and see." Oshimo looked back up, this time at the third story. He hoped deep down that the stairs would collapse, or some sort of happenstance would keep Team Satisfaction's leader from reaching the leader of Team Eternal.

The last thing he wanted was for there to be another mark on the wall- another gravestone signifying the death of a fool.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay, a few notes in case people are confused:

All four members of Team Eternal have some kind of odd ability- it's part of what bonds them together. They all know and accept the weird things about each other. Oshimo can speak to otherworldly entities, Spirit can speak and see duel monster spirits, Tyrant is kind of like a seer, and Saedasaka... well, I'm pretty sure most people can guess what powers she has, but for those who haven't, it will be revealed in chapter 3.

I was extremely frustrated upon learning how hard it would be to obtain a Yang Zing deck, so to vent (in a way), I decided that one of my characters would use one. Plus, it's just a fun deck to experiment with, in my opinion.

This may not have much to do with the chapter, but for the most part, I'm disregarding the ban lists. None of my characters will ever use cards like Harpie's Feather Duster or Raigeki, but Monster Reborn, Foolish Burial, Call of the Haunted, etc are fair game.

Anyways- please review!


	3. Chapter 2

I decided to upload 2 chapters- it is Christmas Eve, after all. Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it!

Something I'm going to make note of right off the bat: I'm not going to include the XYZ monster typing in this fanfic, but if I see an XYZ monster I like that would fit well with one of my characters' decks, I can and will change it into a Synchro monster. I figure it will make things more interesting.

Also- these next two chapters are centered around dueling. As a matter of fact, a number of chapters will showcase a duel. That means that I'm going to be writing all of these from scratch, and I'm hoping I get a few reviews for my effort. I'm not writing this just for fun. I want feedback.

Enjoy!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 2:

"They're coming."

"I know."

Spirit watched the stairway, not bothering to look at the monster spirit standing next to her, with its arms crossed. The monster, Guardian Eatos, kept glancing at her compatriot, almost nervously.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Spirit kept her gaze on the stairs. "All I need is your advice- which one should I fight?"

Eatos paused, her golden eyes straying to the floor. "Hmmm… The one with the orange hair is probably your best bet. I've always had a fondness for Blackwings, anyhow…"

Spirit rolled her eyes. "Well, you certainly share an important physical characteristic." Eatos huffed, and folded her wings.

"Regardless of that… I'd better get going. See you when I see you." Spirit nodded, dismissing Eatos back to the Spirit World. Not a minute afterwards, the remaining three members of Team Satisfaction emerged onto the second floor. Spirit quickly made sure her hood was down before stepping out from one of the drab cubicles.

"You- with the obnoxious orange hair. Front and center." Said orange haired individual raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it seems that we've already been assigned our opponents. Alright then, show me what you got!" The orange-head grinned and hefted his duel disk. Spirit likewise lifted hers. Spirit watched the remaining two members of Team Satisfaction head on past just long enough to be surprised by the cable that suddenly connected her duel disk to the orange-head's.

"Assurance. I'm Crow, by the way. You?"

"The Spiritwatcher of Team Eternal. Ready to lose?"

"Not really."

"That sucks."

"I'd imagine."

"DUEL!"

**Crow's LP:** 4000

**Spirit's LP:** 4000

"I'll take the first move. Draw!" Crow smirked and began his play. "I normal summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear, in attack mode!"

**Blackwing- Bora the Spear:** 1700/800

"I'll set a card- give it your best shot!"

Spirit nodded. "Draw. I set a monster. Turn end."

"What? That's it? Yeesh." Spirit wasn't surprised by Crow's reaction- she was the only one on Team Eternal who played a mostly defensive deck. What made her dangerous was how easily her underwhelming plays could lull her opponents into thinking she was easy game.

"Draw! Bora the Spear, attack her face-down monster!"

Spirit smiled slightly as her defender was pierced through.

"The monster you destroyed just now is called Worm Apocalypse- and when he's destroyed, his effect allows me to destroy 1 spell or trap card on your field! And your set card seems to fit the bill." Crow hardly grimaced as his card was blown to bits.

"Yeah? Well thanks to Bora's effect, you take piercing damage."

**Spirit's LP:** 2500

Spirit frowned, as Bora's spear swiped at her torso. She hadn't quite seen that one coming.

"Now I normal summon the tuner monster, Blackwing- Kochi the Daybreak! Now I tune my Kochi with my Bora the Spear! Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Become the tempest, Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant!"

**Blackwing- Silverwind the Ascendant:** 2800/2000

The silvery-black sword-wielding bird screeched a warning at Spirit- one she understood perfectly, but was not fazed by.

"I'll end my turn there- I'd step it up, if I were you!"

A rare chuckle escaped Spirit. "I hope you don't mind if I just skip the staircase, and take the elevator instead. Draw! I activate the spell card One for One! By sending a monster card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon one level 1 monster from my deck! So I'll discard Sangan in order to summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" A fluffy brown puffball with wings hovered above the field curiously.

**Winged Kuriboh:** 300/200

"Now that I have both a light and a dark monster in my graveyard, I can banish both in order to special summon Chaos Sorcerer from my hand!" A purple-skinned sorcerer took to the field, grinning eerily. One hand glowed with a bright white light, the other with a foul darkness. He waved with the bright hand at Crow, who still wore a cocky smirk like there was no tomorrow.

**Chaos Sorcerer:** 2300/2000

"I still don't see the point to your play. Care to enlighten me?"

"Certainly. I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect- in exchange for not attacking this turn, he can instead banish your Silverwind the Ascendant. So there." Crow cried out in dismay as, with a wave of his dark-hued hand, Chaos Sorcerer sent Silverwind packing.

"Now I normal summon Mystic Tomato!" An ugly, grinning tomato leered at a panicky Crow.

**Mystic Tomato:** 1400/1100

"Attack! Rotted Barrage!" Spirit's Tomato opened his toothy maw and let loose a surge of smaller spoiled fruits of the same variety.

**Crow's LP:** 2600

"I set a card face-down. How about /you/ step it up this time?" Spirit remarked playfully, earning herself a glare from her foe.

"Alright then- draw!"

Spirit took the time to examine her own hand while Crow examined his. Even if he summoned a monster, unless it could take out Chaos Sorcerer, he was screwed anyways. Looking up, she knew by the look in Crow's eyes that he would go to the gates of hell before forfeiting.

"Good. I've been dying for an opportunity to wipe the floor with someone. It's no fun if it ends so soon," Chaos Sorceror snickered. Spirit glanced again at Crow reflexively, but relaxed when it became apparent that he hadn't heard her monster speak.

Spirit gave her monster an intense look- even with the mask, Chaos knew that now was not the time to converse with one another. He promptly shut up.

"Let's do this! Thanks to his effect, I can normal summon Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn without tributing!" A bird-man hybrid appeared on the field with a harsh, yet melodious, cry.

**Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn:** 2000/900

"Now, thanks to the effect of Blackwing- Bora the Spear in my hand, I can special summon him to the field!" The two Blackwings were fierce, but not quite fierce enough.

"He'll have to try a lot harder than that to beat me," Chaos chuckled.

"Now I activate Sirocco's other effect!"

"Spoke too soon," Spirit mumbled under her breath.

"Now I can target a monster and have it gain the attack power of all the other Blackwing monsters on my field! So Sirocco will be receiving a power boost from Bora!"

Spirit and Chaos Sorcerer winced in unison. Chaos was going down. Hard.

"Attack, Sirocco! Rip her Sorcerer to shreds!" Sirocco did just that, shrieking at Spirit mockingly. She frowned.

"I end my turn there."

Spirit drew silently and sighed. "I switch Mystic Tomato to defense mode. Turn end."

Crow grinned. "Alrighty then- draw! Now, Bora! Get rid of that ugly-ass tomato!"

"Heeeey! I'm not- aauuugh!" Mystic Tomato shrieked and was destroyed.

Spirit deftly pulled a card from her deck. "Mystic Tomato's effect activates, allowing me to special summon the tuner monster Dark Tinker from my deck!" A black ball with many limbs took to the field, crouching maliciously.

**Dark Tinker:** 1000/1300

"Fine then- Sirocco, destroy that tuner!" Sirocco smashed the monster with impunity.

**Spirit's LP:** 1500

"I'll end my turn with a couple facedowns. Too bad, though... I'm kinda curious to see what synchro you've got."

Spirit failed to force down a slight smile. "If that's what you want... you got it. I activate my spell card- Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards." Spirit smiled at one of the cards she drew. Winged Kuriboh turned and squeaked with glee.

"Change of plans. I activate the spell card- Transcendent Wings!" As the spell card appeared on the field, a bright light engulfed Spirit's Winged Kuriboh.

"By tributing Winged Kuriboh and discarding two cards, I can special summon Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10!" A golden dragon with brilliant white angel wings appeared from the light that consumed his predecessor.

**Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10:** 300/200

"...And the point of that was..?" Crow let the question hang in the air, looking somewhat baffled.

"You'll see. I end my turn."

"...Well, alright then. Draw! Bora, attack her Winged Kuriboh!"

"Really shouldn't have done that. I activate Winged Kuriboh Lvl 10's effect! I can tribute him to destroy every monster on your field, and inflict damage equal to their combined attack points! You lose, kid."

**Crow's LP:** 0

**Spirit:** WIN

Crow yelped as his duel disk blew, quickly saving his deck from being damaged. Spirit removed the cuff from her disk and watched silently as Crow accepted his loss.

"Nicely done," Eatos commented. Spirit looked at her guardian monster, then back at her defeated foe.

"You upset that you lost?" Spirit's voice was dead serious as she walked over and helped him to his feet.

"A little- I should have been more cautious, though," Crow chuckled half-heartedly and looked at his wrecked disk. "Kiryu's gonna kill me…"

"Don't worry about it." Spirit turned and sat on a stool just inside one of the cubicles. "You aren't the one one who's lost. Your friend downstairs didn't fare much better than you."

"Wait, you mean Yusei lost? How do you even know that, anyhow?" Crow was suddenly next to Spirit, looking at her intently.

Spirit sighed. "I know because Wrath doesn't lose. No one on our team, since its formation, has lost even once. This whole battle was over before it began in our eyes."

Crow looked affronted. "You're kidding me."

"Not really, no."

"Well, Kiryu won't lose!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, you wanna meet up with your friend below? He's still stuck down there."

Crow huffed and went back down. Spirit turned in her stool to face the old shattered desk in front of her and sighed.

"What?" Eatos looked confused, but Spirit only shrugged.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tyrant meticulously shuffled his deck, once, twice, three times, before drawing a single card. He scoffed and shuffled it back in, with less care.

"What a waste…" He mumbled.

He turned to face the swarm of cubicles that dominated the center of the large room, hearing faint voices for a brief moment, then footsteps. Tyrant took the time to reach under his mask and scratch his chin before he stood and faced the walkway between the wall and the cubicle maze. It was curious, to him, how they had remained standing after all these years.

The two remaining members of Team Satisfaction stopped short of his figure and looked on, unimpressed. Tyrant had the feeling that they were used to the cloak and mask getup already. Not so intimidating, he supposed, when you see it over and over.

"Whichever one. I'm not super picky on this." Not a moment later and the taller of the two, a blonde, had latched Tyrant's duel disk to his own with a cable.

"Hmph. You really think that I'd run away?" Tyrant growled, turning his full attention on his foe. Team Satisfaction's leader went past Tyrant and up the stairs to the third level.

"You certainly look pathetic enough," the man scoffed.

"What? No introduction? How rude."

"Jack Atlas. Surprised you haven't heard of me already.

"Honestly? I'm not. I am the Tyrant of Team Eternal." Tyrant paused to let his title sink in.

"...So you're the leader?" Jack looked impassively confused, like he was trying to hide his ignorance. Tyrant snorted.

"No- she's up a floor. I'm as close as you're gonna get, though." Tyrant readied his duel disk. "And I don't go easy."

"Please- you won't get the chance."

"Try me."

"DUEL!"

**Jack's LP:** 4000

**Tyrant's LP:** 4000

"I'll take the first move." Jack drew his card, and Tyrant smirked.

"Fine by me. Have at it, sport." Jack scowled.

"I normal summon my Mad Archfiend, in attack mode!" A red-haired demon with the torso of a gaping mouth containing a skull leapt onto the field.

**Mad Archfiend:** 1800/0

"I end my turn."

Tyrant drew. "I set a monster, and activate the spell card Foolish Burial! This allows me to send one card from my deck to my graveyard. Now, the field spell Enchanted Woods of Mythology!" What looked like a forest at sunset, comprised of thick trees and tall grasses appeared around them.

"Now I activate the effect of my field spell! By discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard with 2400 or less attack power! Come forth, Myth: Minotaur of Labyrinth!" A hulking minotaur with large gleaming horns and a steel battleaxe lumbered out of the forest and onto the field, eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

**Myth: Minotaur of Labyrinth:** 2100/1000

"Attack his pathetic Mad Archfiend with Rending Axe!" The minotaur roared and slashed downward, cutting Jacks' archfiend in two.

**Jack's LP:** 3700

"I'll end my turn there."

Jack stood just as tall as he had at the start of the duel, and continued to look as confident as ever. "Hah! You call that a turn? I'll show you how it's done! Draw!" Jack spared only a brief glance at his hand before making his play.

"Since you have two monsters and I have none, I can summon Power Invader from my hand with no tribute!" A hulking bipedal monster with scarlet and purple skin appeared, cracking its knuckles.

**Power Invader:** 2200/0

"Now I normal summon Power Breaker!" A heavily-armored creature with arm blades lumbered into position. It looked considerably moody.

**Power Breaker:** 1900/0

"Power Invader, attack his Minotaur! Crushing Blow!" Tyrant didn't even wince as his life points took a tiny hit.

**Tyrant's LP:** 3900

"Now go, Power Breaker!" Jack's monster lunged at Tyrant's, only to be repulsed.

**Myth: The Basilisk:** 100/2000

**Jack's LP:** 3600

"Basilisk's effect activates! This switches your Power Breaker into defense position, and its position can't be changed until my Basilisk is destroyed! You're gonna have to do more than that to beat me," Tyrant gloated. Jack smiled.

"We'll see. Your move."

"Indeed it is- Draw! I activate the spell card- Foolish Burial! This allows me to discard a monster from my deck- I'll send my Myth: The Lernaean Hydra! Now I activate the effect of my field spell once more to summon it from the grave!" A massive, several-headed hydra lumbered out of the woods and roared at Jack, who looked ever-so-slightly impressed by the monster.

**Myth: The Lernaean Hydra:** 2400/800

"Now, attack! Multiple Crushing Bite!" All seven of the hydra heads went at Jack's Power Breaker and crushed it to dust.

"Now the effect of my field spell activates, allowing The Lernaean Hydra to deal piercing damage!"

"What?!" Jack flinched as his monster shattered, and the shards were driven back to him.

**Jack's LP:** 1200

"Fine- Power Breaker's effect activates! Say goodbye to your damnable forest!" Tyrant frowned slightly as the Enchanted Woods faded into nothingness.

"I end my turn with a facedown. Just try to recover." Tyrant's smirk broke back through his frown, while Jack's gleeful expression was short-lived. He scowled.

"I'll show you what I can really do! Draw! I normal summon the tuner monster Dread Dragon!" A short brown dragon appeared.

**Dread Dragon:** 1100/400

"Now I tune my Dread Dragon with my Power Invader! The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"

**Exploder Dragonwing:** 2400/1600

The dragon was massive and purple. But Tyrant was far from cowed.

"Sorry, but The Lernaean Hydra can only be destroyed by Pyro-type or Fire-attribute monsters. You're out of luck!"

Jack smirked. "Not quite. You see, my monster has quite the effect."

"Oh?" Tyrant raised a brow. "Do tell."

"It's quite long-winded- but in short, when my monster attacks your Hydra will be destroyed and you will take damage equal to its attack points."

Tyrant paused in thought for a moment. "Huh. That's a pickle."

Jack grinned. "For one of us, yes. Go, Exploder Dragonwing- King Storm!"

"Nooot so fast- I activate my trap, Midas' Touch! This negates your attack and switches your dragon into defense position. Tough luck!"

"...Well fuck." Jack looked thoroughly pissed off as his dragon suddenly turned to solid gold.

"My turn?" Tyrant grinned ear-to-ear at the grunt he received.

"Good. I activate the equip spell- Icarus Wings! And I equip it to my Lernaean Hydra!" A pair of white wings with black feather-like ornamentation on the top sprouted from the hydra's back.

"These prevent the Lernaean Hydra's destruction by battle or card effects for two turns, and then banish the monster equipped with them. But I'll only need two turns for this. Go, Multiple Crushing Bite!" The formerly flightless hydra crushed Jacks' dragon with ease.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down. Try to lose with dignity."

"No thanks- I'd rather win with honor!" Jack drew, but just by looking at his face Tyrant knew that his words were just the barks of a stray dog.

"I set a monster. Turn end."

"Draw! I normal summon Myth: The Pegasus!" A white, winged horse trotted into play.

**Myth: The Pegasus:** 1700/1200

"Pegasus, destroy his set monster!" Jack's last defense shattered.

"Now, finish this, hydra! Multiple Crushing Bite!"

**Jack's LP:** 0

**Tyrant:** WIN

Tyrant disengaged his duel disk and walked away, leaving Jack to recover from his loss and find his way out of the building.

"...Wait."

Tyrant paused mid-step and turned. "What?"

"...What's your real name?"

Tyrant frowned. "How is that any business of yours?"

Jack stood and shrugged. "I'm just curious. I'd just like to know the name of the bastard who beat me."

Tyrant smirked. "Hah. Alright- it's Kanber Dusoloc. Remember it."

Jack's impassive grin startled the Tyrant. "I intend to."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

And there's Chapter 2. If you haven't noticed, this starts out a couple years before the anime actually begins (more specifically, when Team Satisfaction is mostly done with uniting Satellite. There are only a few areas left). I can do this because I've thought up a bunch of stuff that'll happen in-between now and then. I always wanted to write a Satisfaction-centered fic anyways- I've always felt like there aren't enough out there. This may not be Satisfaction-centered, but it's close enough for me.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

And here's Chapter 3. By the way- the Myth deck shown in the prior chapter is something I created. I plan on putting a full list of the cards in it on my profile eventually- not yet, because spoilers.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 3:

Saedasaka hummed to herself as she meandered around the room. She was bored, even after such a short period of time, and couldn't help but wish she had taken on all four members of Team Satisfaction.

"Nah… that wouldn't quite be fair…" She mumbled. For a moment, Sae listened in vain for approaching footsteps, but upon finding none, she continued to hum. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she almost failed to notice the silver-head enter the area.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Sae abruptly ceased meandering and turned to face her opponent. He shrugged.

"It's not like we made an appointment."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with…" Saedasaka lifted her duel disk, unfazed as Team Satisfaction's leader used his death match rope to connect her disk with his.

"You care for introductions?" He grinned. "Cuz I sure don't!"

She drew her five cards. "If you don't know who I am, you obviously don't get out much."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah… Saedasaka, the leader of Team Eternal. Said to be the strongest duelist in all of Satellite- big deal! You're not the only one with a reputation."

Saedasaka snorted. "Mhm… Kiryu Kyosuke… you've been taking over turf quite steadily since your team formed up. Guessing that's your goal here?"

"You bet your ass!"

Sae smiled, and tapped her mask. "Yes… and tell me you've heard the rumors about me and my compatriots?"

"Please- you don't scare me."

"Very well then. If you're so anxious, let's begin."

"Duel!"

**Kiryu's LP:** 4000

**Saedasaka's LP:** 4000

"Draw!" Kiryu's grin foreshadowed his play.

"I activate the field spell- Pandemonium!" The field took on a grotesque, shadowed appearance, the central stage being a circular altar of some sort.

"Ah… an Archfiend deck, huh?"

"You got it. Come on out, Archfiend Soldier!"

**Archfiend Soldier:** 1900/1500

Archfiend Soldier took the form of a caped fiend that was right at home in the chaos of Pandemonium.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown- bring it!"

"Certainly. Draw…" Sae paused for a moment to consider her options.  
>"I'll set a monster and another card. Your move."<p>

Kiryu scoffed. "That's it? What a waste. If you're going to squander your move like that… I normal summon Vorse Raider!" The infamous Beast-Warrior and his axe burst onto the field.

**Vorse Raider:** 1900/1200

"Attack, Archfiend Soldier!" Kiryu's monster lunged at Sae's monster, only to reveal a Masked Dragon- as it was pulverized, Sae spoke.

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed, I get to special summon 1 Dragon-type monster with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck. I'll bring out another Masked Dragon!"

**Masked Dragon:** 1400/1100

"And now, my trap Miracle's Wake activates! This allows me to special summon my Masked Dragon back to the field!" The red and white dragon with a metallic mask returned in defense mode, an exact copy of Saedasaka's other monster..

"Fine then- Vorse Raider, smash it again!" The malicious warrior happily obliged.

"Masked Dragon's effect- I special summon Delta Flyer!" A small tan dragon with white wings hovered in place, its wings whirring as it turned a slight shade of blue.

**Delta Flyer:** 1500/900

"Hmph. I end my turn."

"Draw!" Saedasaka barely even looked at her hand this time.

"I activate Delta Flyer's effect to increase Masked Dragon's level by 1. Now, I tune my Delta Flyer with my Masked Dragon!"

Kiryu harrumphed. "Figures that you'd have a synchro monster…"

"Rippling storm, release your fury! Arrive in a bolt from the blue, and strike fear into the masses! Synchro summon! Tear asunder, Thunder End Dragon!"

**Thunder End Dragon:** 3000/2000

"...Jesus…" Kiryu looked almost awed at the metallic dragon surrounded by a veil of blue electricity.

"Damn straight. And I think I'll activate his effect- by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy every other monster on the field."

"WHAT?! That's insane!"

"Tough shit. Go, Desolation Lightning!" The electricity around Saedasaka's dragon intensified until it was released outward, obliterating Vorse Raider and Archfiend Soldier."

"Now, direct attack! Paragon Bolt!" A single blue lightning bolt lanced into Kiryu's abdomen, and he collapsed with a cry of pain.

**Kiryu's LP:** 1000

"You see? Not all rumors are just rumors." Kiryu gasped as he removed his hand from the spot where the bolt had struck him- there was a hole in his red shirt, the cloth around it charred. There was an ugly red mark underneath.

"You… your monster's attacks are real!" Kiryu shot an accusing look at Saedasaka, who shrugged.

"No shit, Sherlock. By the way- I end my turn. Care to fight back, or are you going to try to run away- oh, scratch that… Because of this little cord of yours, you can't. That plan sure backfired, huh?"

Kiryu scowled. "I don't run away. Draw!" He looked at his new card and suddenly began laughing.

Sae cocked her head. "Good draw?"

He snickered. "Oh, you're so totally fucked."

"Uh-huh… I see… Care to back up your claim?"

"Definitely- I set a monster and a facedown. Come at me." Kiryu's smirk was wide, Sae noticed- she seemed not to care, but then again, her mask gave her a good poker face.

"Draw. I think I'll activate Thunder End Dragon's effect once more- go, Desolation Lightning! And now I normal summon Axe Dragonute!" An axe-weilding black dragon hovered in the air, leering at Kiryu.

**Axe Dragonute:** 2000/1200

"Axe Dragonute, attack!" The black dragon lunged at Kiryu, making an upward slash with his axe that created a large gash in the floor.

"Denied- Mirror Force!" Dragonute's axe made contact with the barrier around Kiryu, only to be repelled, back at both of Saedasaka's dragons. She scowled.

"Gods, I hate that trap…"

Kiryu grinned. "Course you do- you done with your turn yet? I think it's about time that I made a comeback."

"I set a card- let's see this comeback of yours, shall we?"

Team Satisfaction's leader grinned at the dismal tone of his foe's voice. "Draw! I normal summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!" Said monster roared as it stood hulking on Kiryu's side of the field. It seemed to have a perpetual snarl as its expression.

**Gene-Warped Warwolf:** 2000/100

"Attack her directly! Quadruple Claw Smash!" The Warwolf tore at Saedasaka, but the solid vision seemed insignificant in light of her ability.

**Sae's LP:** 2000

"I set a card. Your move."

Sae drew silently, and examined her hand. "Hmm… This'll do. I activate the equip spell, Flint!" What looked like a golden ball and chain with three chains latched onto Kiryu's Warwolf, restricting one of its four arms.

"Wh- what the hell!?" Kiryu's eyes widened. Sae smirked as Gene-Warped Warwolf's attack power dropped.

**Gene Warped Warwolf:** 2000/100 - 1700/100

"Flint is a very… unique equip spell. It reduces the attack power of any monster equipped with it by 300, and that monster is unable to attack. If the monster Flint is equipped to is destroyed, I get to pick another monster that Flint will equip to. Fun, huh?

"More like maniacal!"

"Now you're getting it! I normal summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" A Red-Eyes Black Dragon-esque monster appeared.

**Red-Eyes Wyvern:** 1800/1600

"Attack! Inferno Cinder Storm!" A swirl of embers blasted Gene-Warped Warwolf. A few stray flames landed on Kiryu, who was forced to brush them off quickly.

**Kiryu's LP:** 900

"And now, Flint equips to my Wyvern- but not for long! I activate my set card: Mystical Space Typhoon!" A blast of hurricane winds blew the offending item off of Saedasaka's dragon, and out of existence.

"Your move."

Kiryu drew, a discontent look on his face. "This has gone on long enough! I set a monster. Turn end."

Sae drew. "You're right- it has. I normal summon the tuner monster, Magna Drago!" A fiery orange dragon leapt into the air.

**Magna Drago:** 1400/600

"Now I tune my Drago with Red-Eyes Wyvern! Wretched flames, surge forth into rebirth and call out the mighty! Synchro summon! Tear asunder, Evolzar Solda!" A wiry blue dragon with rings of fire surrounding it rose from Pandemonium majestically, a cold gleam in its eye.

**Evolzar Solda:** 2600/1000

"Yeesh… Where do you get these monsters?"

Saedasaka sighed. "Thither and yonder and every place in-between. You just have to know where to look… Anyways- Solda, attack! Rippling Fire Lash!" One of the lines of flame around Solda slithered from her form and slapped Kiryu's facedown monster- a Giant Germ.

"Giant Germ's effect activates! Not only do you take 500 points of damage, but I get to special summon two more Giant Germs from my deck!" Sae's wince went unseen as her lifepoints dropped.

**Sae's LP:** 1500

"Too bad- I activate Evolzar Solda's effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I get to automatically destroy all your special summoned Germs! Tough luck for you that my immune system is top notch!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kiryu's unamused expression and sarcastic laugh made Saedasaka snicker.

"Sorry, but that was irresistible. Anyways, it's your move."

Kiryu sighed and paused to collect himself before drawing. It wasn't often for him that a duel dragged on this long.

"Draw! I set a monster and a facedown. Turn end."

"That it? Oh well- draw." She frowned. No monsters.

"Very well then. Evolzar Solda, attack his set monster! Rippling Fire Lash!" The flame whip smacked the horizontal card to reveal a Sangan.

"Sangan's effect activates!" Kiryu took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand.

Saedasaka looked at her hand again and shrugged. "That's all from me. Your move."

Kiryu drew. "Heh… here goes nothing! I activate my trap- Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring back my Vorse Raider! Now I tribute my Vorse Raider to summon the dreaded Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" An almost exact replica of Summoned Skull appeared, shadowed by a curtain of lightning.

**Skull Archfiend of Lightning:** 2500/1200

"Yeah… that's not quite good enough, y'know. You're short by a hundred points."

"Not for long- I equip my Archfiend with Axe of Despair!" The fiend's right arm was replaced by an axe made of flesh and good old fashioned steel.

**Skull Archfiend of Lightning:** 2500/1200 - 3500/1200

"Attack her Solda! Electric Axe Slash!" With a mighty slice of his axe, Skull Archfiend destroyed Evolzar Solda. Sae growled at the life point loss.

**Sae's LP:** 600

"I end my turn there. Think you can turn this around?" Kiryu's smirk returned, bigger than ever, prompting Sae to scoff.

"You bet your ass."

Kiryu grinned.

"Give it all you've got!"

Saedasaka nodded and drew silently. She gave her meager hand a long look before turning her gaze to her opponent.

"Two facedowns. That's my turn."

"Hah, is that it? Draw! Thanks to Pandemonium, I don't have to pay Skull Archfiend's cost. Attack her directly- Electric Axe Slash!"

"Sucks to you- I activate Dimensional Prison, allowing me to banish your Archfiend!"

"Well, sucks to you too, because Skull Archfiend of Lightning has an effect! I get to roll a die, and if it lands on a 1, 3, or 6, your trap is negated and destroyed! Go, Uncertain Demise!"

The die appeared, spinning above the field, before it was dropped.

Saedasaka grinned.

"What was it you said before? Ah, right- you're fucked."

Kiryu cried out in dismay as the die landed on a 2, and his monster vanished before it could complete its attack.

"I'm guessing you're done?"

"...Yeah. I'm done."

"Draw. I activate my other trap- Call of the Haunted! Remember this guy?" Thunder End Dragon bellowed as he returned to the field.

"Attack him directly! Paragon Bolt!" Kiryu braced himself as the lightning bolt arced toward him… only to relax as, instead of an actual lightning bolt, he merely suffered the normal solid vision effect. He yelped as the cord- now only attached to his disk- released an impulse that totaled his duel disk.

**Kiryu's LP:** 0

**Saedasaka:** WIN

"You can leave now." Kiryu looked somewhat baffled as Sae turned from him and sat at the table on the side of the room.

"...Why?"

"Because. I didn't feel like wasting the energy on a sap like you. See ya." Sae continued ignoring Kiryu as he stood silently for a few moments.

"...Is your name really Saedasaka?"

"That's none of your business. Now clear out, unless you want to get fried."

Kiryu frowned, but took the hint and began to leave the room.

"...I'll tell you…" Kiryu paused mid step in the doorway, and looked back over his shoulder. "-but only if you beat me. And that's a long shot."

Kiryu grinned. "Not so long that it can't be reached."

Sae was still smiling long after Team Satisfaction's leader had departed. "We'll see, now won't we?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I feel the need to say this: Saedasaka is a name I invented (initially it was the name of a sea monster I thought up that guards an island of mythical creatures). Don't use it. If anyone wants to use the Myth deck I created, ask first. This goes for any other decks I create that are shown in any of my stories. I get very, very annoyed when people use my stuff without seeking permission.

Please review! It means a lot, and would make my Christmas all the more merry!


	5. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. This one, unlike the previous chapters, doesn't have any duels at all. It's more... character development, I guess. It explains a lot of things, though.

Also- I don't think it would be too much to ask for at least a single review before I update again. Even a "please update" would be sufficient enough to let me know that someone actually gives a crap. Duels aren't easy to write, y'know- and I've written four so far. And there are a ton more to come. So don't leave me hanging here.

Enjoy the chapter!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 4:

"How'd it go? Sae?" Wrath entered the main hall and almost tripped on the deep gouge in the floor. He took a step back and looked around the room before sighing.

"Dammit, Sae! You're gonna break the building one of these days…" Tyrant growled, peering at the overall damage to the room and deciding against entering. Saedasaka, meanwhile, just rolled her eyes and pulled a card out from the second deck holder at her waist.

"Relax. I can do more than destroy, y'know." She rose from her seat and played the card- Time Wizard. Soon the room was back in livable condition.

"See? I know what I'm doing." Tyrant merely scoffed and took his seat.

"So… how'd it go?" Wrath remained standing as Spirit walked in and took her own seat.

"I won, of course."

"And?" Wrath stared unceasingly at the black mask until Saedasaka fidgeted.

"What?"

"Sarobando, you know damn well what I'm asking, and you owe me an answer." Sae looked up irately at her comrade's green mask.

"Does it look like there's a dead body in here? Because there isn't. Didn't you see him leave? I mean, sure, there was a hole in his shirt, but he was still breathing…"

Wrath sighed. "No, I didn't. I was in back checking on something. And anyways…" Sae barely managed to hold her mask in place as Wrath smacked the back of her head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I reserve the right to hit you at any time," Wrath said, crossing his arms.

Sae's frown could be heard in her tone. "I hate it when you do that. Makes me feel small…"

"Small? You're 5'10"! How are you small?" Tyrant snorted.

"Hmph… Just forget it."

Wrath finally took his seat and laid his arms on the table. "They seemed like a decent sort." He propped his head up and shrugged. Sae leaned back in her chair and stretched.

"Don't go soft on us, Wrath. This isn't going to be the last time we meet." Sae traced her finger absently along the edge of the table. "He wasn't half-bad, to be honest. I can tell that for you his teammates weren't necessarily pushovers either. Care to predict their next approach, Tyrant?"

He shook his head. "I'll do a fresh cast tomorrow- I'm not in the mood."

"Fine." Saedasaka rose. "Let's take the rest of the day off, then. I sincerely doubt they're going to come back again today. That'd just be stupid." She stood and cast off her cloak and mask, revealing casual blue jeans and a black, v-neck t-shirt. Her thick head of hair was a vibrant salamander orange, and tied up in a messy, almost impromptu bun. Sae's eyes were a shade of brown akin to maroon, and her skin was slightly tan, as if as a child she had played outside, but upon growing older she had moved indoors.

"Well? Don't tell me you like hiding your faces."

Tyrant shed his guise next. His jeans were black, and his shirt faded and white. His hair was unusual- violet and long, pulled back in a wicked ponytail. His scornful eyes were sky blue and piercing.

Wrath was pale, making his short black hair seem even darker. His eyes were a darker green than his mask, and solemn. He wore unremarkable clothes- just your regular shirt and pants, as bland as could be.

Spirit was the only member wearing shorts- shorts with an unbelievable number of pockets. Also unlike her allies, her shirt was yellow with long sleeves. Her eyes were downcast, and an unusual silver color. Her hair was free, but of medium length and bright gold.

Sae frowned. "Midori, how can you stand wearing those?" She gestured to the dark blue flip flops on Midori's pale, dirty feet. Midori only shrugged.

"Gonna visit the stand, Saro?" Oshimo bundled up his cloak and placed it on the table, glancing at the thoughtful expression on Sarobando's face. She shrugged and kicked her cloak to the side.

"Perhaps. What about you, Kanber?... Kanber?" Saro turned and scowled.

"How does he disappear like that? Seriously! If I could do that…" She continued to grumble to herself as she stalked out of the room.

Oshimo sighed and turned to the only other person in the room. "Impulsive, aren't they?"

Spirit nodded her assent and the two left the building, leaving four cloaks and masks behind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"So you decided to visit after all," Oshimo smirked as he leaned back in the folding lawn chair behind the desk of his stall. Saro sighed.

"How many times have I told you to change that ugly awning?" She pointed to the yellow sheet above them, grimacing at the purple polka dot pattern.

"Hey, it gets people's attention. You wanna see what I got or no?" Saro rolled her eyes and gestured for him to get on with it. Disregarding the various tools on top of the table, Oshimo reached underneath and pulled out a wooden box. He opened it and presented the card on top to his customer.

Saro's eyebrows rose, and Oshimo's smirk widened as he saw that she was interested. "I thought you'd like it."

"You got that right. I'll take it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. Oshimo whistled as he counted them, not bothering to look up as Saro pocketed the card.

"Where do you get all this?" Saro grinned and shrugged.

"That's a secret."

"Satellite Underground Dueling Syndicate, or rather, S.U.D.S.?"

"Dammit, Oshimo… yes." Oshimo chuckled and stowed his box back in its hiding place. He leaned back in his chair once more and stared at the underside of his awning.

"You just keep getting stronger all the time, don't you?" Saro looked at Oshimo quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that with every new card you obtain and every duel you wage, your skills increase. Anybody can see that- and I bet one day you'll be totally unstoppable."

Saro stared down at the wares on Oshimo's desk before cracking a smile. "I'm pretty far from that, methinks."

Oshimo shrugged. "You'll get there, though… that's just something I can see."

"Your point of view has always been strange."

"Maybe that's just because I'm watching the world pass by from the shade, while you experience things in the sunlight."

"...You really like being profound, don't you?"

Oshimo grinned. "I consider myself incredibly profound, in fact."

Saro snorted. "Please. Well, I've got to go on an errand-"

"You mean duel people illegally for profit- oh, I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?"

Sarobando gave him a withering glare. "Deal with it."

Oshimo breathed out heavily as she stalked away. "Seems like I have to…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Oi! Kanber!" Said person groaned and turned.

"What the hell do you want, Saro? If you hadn't noticed, I'm busy." He gestured agitatedly to the items on his desk.

"...What is it?" Saro stared, befuddled, at the tiny bits of scrap metal, string, and other odds and ends.

"Hmph. My work." Kanber crossed his arms, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Elaborate for this uncultured youth, why don't you."

"...Toys. I'm making toys."

"Well. Didn't see that coming."

Kanber rolled his eyes at the look on Saro's face. "Of course you didn't. You're dense."

"Nuh-uh! I'm just selectively interested."

"Riiiiight… Why are you here, anyways? I said before- I'm kind of occupied."

Saro put off replying to look around. Besides the workbench, there were two other tables- one for food and the other for a laptop she had given Kanber for Christmas one year. Three lightbulbs were strategically installed in the old concrete walls of Kanber's underground bunker, illuminating the tables and a few tattered posters- posters advertising tournaments Saro knew Kanber had wanted to participate in… but couldn't.

"Well? Do you just enjoy wasting people's time?"

"Sorry. Just wanted to remind you that the 12th Annual Satellite Tournament is tomorrow."

"You really think I'd forget? I'll be there."

"I look forward to it."

"Well? What are your thoughts?" Midori looked down at the card in her hand with her usual quiet expression. Eatos hovered over her shoulder, scrutinizing Midori's reaction.

"It's nice."

Eatos groaned and covered her eyes. " It seems that's all you ever say."

Midori shrugged. "I do appreciate it," she flipped the card over a few times before laying it at her side. "It's a good addition to my collection. Where'd you find it?"

Eatos gently folded her wings and sat opposite to her charge, legs crossed. "I sensed it- lying in a trash can in the city. So wasteful…" Eatos frowned.

"Their loss."

"Indeed… I didn't come here just for that, though." Eatos paused, and glanced around the copse of trees. "Hm. Anyways- the Signer War is not far off. Ancient Fairy Dragon has… vanished from the council. Her presence has become completely confined to the mountain.

"I see. The corruption is spreading, then?"

"I'm afraid so. And the spirit council is quite divided. Chaos Sorcerer is for taking the fight to the Underworld, and Athena is more or less backing him. Regulus and I are against that, of course… but there's only so much we can do."

Midori met Eatos' worried gaze. "How much time do we really have?"

"A year, maybe two, before they really begin. The darkness is patient, and they're taking their time choosing. There will be preliminary strikes though- they will test the strength of the Crimson Dragon and act accordingly."

"I see. But why am I included in all of this? I'm no Signer."

"No- but we need you all the same. You and your friend."

Midori sighed. "She won't be willing. Even if I do convince Saro of what's at stake, she won't necessarily be convinced that she needs to help."

Guardian Eatos stood and dusted herself off. "She doesn't have a choice- this has already been defined."

Midori stared at the yellowed grass moments after Eatos had already faded. "You obviously have no idea how stubborn Sarobando can be."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Somebody give me a review! Even if it's to just tell me to update or ask a question. I'm not going to be that demanding with this- although constructive criticism will get you a gold star.


	6. Chapter 5

**iloveyugiohGX93:** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Gold stars for you!

Here's the next chapter, which starts off the tournament mentioned in the prior chapter. No duel in this one either. I was going to, but it was going to be both boring and predictable... so meh. Next chapter will have one, though. Maybe two. Haven't quite written those yet, though.

Just a note: I'm not going to include any definite bios for my characters. Parts will be explained, but the rest will be mysterious for a reason. Just try to piece together their backgrounds as the story goes on, I dare ya.

Enjoy, and please review!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 5:

Midori searched the milling crowd hesitantly for a select three people in garb similar to her own. She disliked tournaments- but it was an important tradition for Team Eternal, and she was willing to put up with it.

Midori barely retained her composure when Oshimo- or rather, Wrath- seemed to suddenly appear beside her.

"Seen anyone else yet? Spirit?" When she shook her head, Wrath sighed.

"I don't blame ya- it seems like all of Satellite is here today. Come on." Wrath led Spirit through the crowd, both careful to avoid the shadier groups.

"There- hey Tyrant!" Wrath waved Tyrant over, who seemed particularly agitated.

"What's keeping Saedasaka?" He growled. Wrath noted that his hood was particularly low today, almost covering his eye slits. Not a good sign.

"She's probably giving the trophy back to the overseer. It's up for grabs again, so it makes sense." Oshimo shrugged as Tyrant scoffed and glared in teh direction of the large one-story building where the tournament would take place.

"What'd the cast say? You did cast, right?" Wrath was almost surprised to hear Spirit address Tyrant; the two almost never spoke. That he'd seen, at least.

"I will after I win," Tyrant proclaimed staunchly.

"You'll have to get past me first." Tyrant spun around, his eyes locking onto a certain tall blonde.

"Atlas," he remarked.

"Dusoloc," Jack calmly replied.

"Before either of you get ahead of yourselves, remember that you'll also have to get past Saedasaka. And good luck with _that_," Wrath pointed out, right as the rest of Team Satisfaction joined the four.

"Speaking of which… where is she?" Kiryu scanned the crowd, his expression fiercely determined. Wrath casually noted the slight black tinge to the frayed edges of his leather vest near his abdomen. _Must have been mighty excited, Saro._

"Handing over the trophy."

"She won last time? I didn't even make it into the finals," Crow chuckled awkwardly.

"She's won every tournament since the 5th Satellite Tourney." Kanber noted, rather grudgingly.

"I believe it." Kiryu turned his gaze to the tournament building, a grin breaking out on his face. "Nice that I'll get another shot at beating her."

"If anyone's going to beat her, it's me." Kanber emphasized his statement by pointing to himself with his thumb. Jack snorted.

"You couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag."

"Yeah? Then you must really suck, 'cause I kicked _your_ ass pretty easy."

Jack scowled.

Yusei, after a long period of silence, spoke up: "May the best man win, Oshimo."

"Thanks," he nodded. "Please call me Wrath once the tournament starts, though. We wear masks for a reason."

Yusei nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kiryu interupted him.

"It's starting!"

The group turned, along with the majority of the crowd, to face a burly man standing on a raised platform made of scrap and sturdy, but rusted, steel. The overall chatter died down as everyone turned their attention to the announcer, and overseer.

"Who here wants to duel?!"

A rousing cheer arose from the mass of people.

"Then you've come to the right place! The 12th Annual Satellite Tournament will now begin. Presenting last years champion, the ruthless Saedasaka!"

Said individual leapt elegantly onto the stage, eliciting excited chatter from the audience.

"Her title is up for grabs! Let's show those city pricks that we're just as good- no, better!" The announcer hefted the trophy- a shiny gray metal statue of Battle Ox affixed to a rough but even block of hardwood as the crowd roared. As Saedasaka left the platform with appropriate flair, Wrath chuckled.

"Amazing how excited people get for this."

"It's probably the only organized event in Satellite Security will tolerate. They don't really have a choice- even they can't control a crowd like this." Yusei looked around at the smiling denizens of Satellite, some marked, some not.

"Makes you think, doesn't it? If all of Satellite banded together, we'd be unstoppable!" Kiryu's eyes gleamed.

"Highly unlikely that that will ever happen, though. A lot of people are willing to tolerate the conditions here."

Kiryu looked at Spirit, somewhat irritated. "Yeah. Apparently."

Spirit began walking towards the tournament building. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

The rest followed her, joining the line in front of the door. After registering, the seven contestants sat in a large waiting room on a long bench, ignoring the glances of other participants. It was silent, save for a few quiet conversations.

Wrath was the first to look at the tournament match-ups. "Interesting." He turned to speak, only for Saedasaka to suddenly enter the room and quietly take a seat next to Tyrant.

"You ready?" Her tone was all business- the three nodded.

"Good. I'm up first. Be patient, now." As quickly as she had arrived, Sae left.

"Spontaneous, isn't she?" Tyrant remarked, looking over his deck.

"Apparently," Jack agreed. Kiryu stood and began walking toward the door to the main area, where the audience sat before the stage in large stands.

"Kiryu?" Crow's inquiry only prompted the man to gesture for them to follow.

"You wanna watch or what?" The six remaining followed him out the door and claimed some empty seats on one end of the room. It was mostly dim, the only light coming from high-up windows that shed cracks of illumination. Some spotlights had been rigged for the stage, which was the only really bright place in the entire area.

"Why are you so eager to watch?" Wrath failed to shrink under Kiryu's impatient gaze.

"Isn't it obvious? I need to be prepared for our rematch."

Tyrant gave a haughty roll of his eyes. "That'll be long after the tournament, then."

"Oh?" Kiryu turned to face Tyrant, who sat directly behind him. "And why might that be?"

Tyrant smirked. "Because in order to get to her, you'll have to get through me."

Yusei looked to Wrath. "Who's facing who, anyways?"

Wrath shifted in his seat. "If I remember correctly, we all, if we win, face each other in the quarter finals. I'm up against Crow, Sae is up against Yusei, Spirit against Jack, and Tyrant is facing Kiryu. But there are two rounds before that- Team Satisfaction might not make it." His tone was teasing, but a challenge nontheless.

"Oh, we'll make it all right. And then, watch out!" Crow leapt up, and excited smirk on his face.

"Looking forward to it," Wrath commented. "I already have a feeling who's going to win this whole thing, though…"

Spirit nodded, gaze on the ground. "Saedasaka."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the first round of the tournament… begin!" The burly announcer quickly vacated the stage as Sae and her opponent took their places.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

And there's the chapter! It is kind of short, but half the time my chapters are short just because I like to stop where I do. It's not really lack of plot (I have plot for days, PAGES of plot), but I'm better with the structure and overall content of a story rather than the details. So I'm sorry if sometimes you feel like descriptions are lacking. I'm working on it. Kinda.

I'll update the story again soon. Probably before this Saturday, as long as nothing comes up.

Please review! It helps, believe me. Special thanks again to my first reviewer! You're awesome.


End file.
